WARRIORS
WARRIORS was a one of the stable, in the Dragon Gate promotion. It was formed in March 1, 2009 by CIMA, Susumu Yokosuka, Gamma, and Kagetora. On February 27, 2010 CIMA, Gamma and Dragon Kid they were the only members of the stable and changed their name to WARRIORS. On September 25, 2010 Cima and Dragon Kid created the American version as called WARRIORS International. On January 14, 2011 the American and Japanese version disbanded when Cima created Blood Warriors. History 'WARRIORS-5' On January 18, 2009 Gamma was kicked out of Real Hazard due to losing loser leaves unit. On February 15, Gamma came to the aid of Susumu Yokosuka after Ryo Saito had turned on him to join Real Hazard and he and the stable were beating him down. This led to him and Yokosuka challenging for the Open the Twin Gate titles held by YAMATO & Cyber Kong on March 1, but with the added stipulation that he would be permanently banished from Dragon Gate if he lost. However Gamma and Yokosuka pulled through and won the titles after some assistance from Real Hazard member KAGETORA, and when CIMA made his return that night, he brought them into his new WARRIORS-5 stable. The fifth member, Ryoma, was added on March 20. Two days later, CIMA defeated Masato Yoshino to become the new Open the Brave Gate Champion. This win made CIMA the first man to win every title in Dragon Gate. On April 15, CIMA, Gamma, and KAGETORA won the Open the Triangle Gate Title from Shingo Takagi, Taku Iwasa, and Dragon Kid. They would eventually lose the belts to Masato Yoshino, BxB Hulk and Pac. In May 2009 Ryoma left the stable due to animal scandal. CIMA also challenged Open the Dream Gate Champion Naruki Doi to a Title vs. Title Match on July 19, and despite putting up a valiant effort, he lost the Brave Gate to Doi. CIMA and Gamma then participated in the 2009 Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament, but they performed very poorly, only winning one match out of eight and finishing in last place. In December 2009 Yokosuka left the stable to join Real Hazard. On December 29, Cima and Gamma won the Open the Twin Gate Title from Shingo Takagi and Yamato, but they immediately handed them back, declaring themselves only tentative champions, and desired to face a strong team to determine the actual champions. On January 2010 Dragon Kid joined the stable. On January 31 Kagetora turn on WARRIORS and rejoined Real Hazard. On February 10, Cima and Gamma defeated Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino, officially becoming the Open the Twin Gate Champions. 'WARRIORS' On February 27, 2010 Cima and Gamma and Dragon Kid renamed the stable to WARRIORS. On March 22, Cima and Gamma lost the Open the Twin Gate Champions to Takagi and Cyber Kong. On April 27 Dragon Kid suggested CIMA and Gamma to Genki Horiguchi to join WARRIORS and he was welcomed into the fold. On May 13, 2010, Cima, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi defeated Don Fujii, Masaaki Mochizuki and Akebono to win the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On April 25, 2010 Ryo Saito joined the stable. On June 18 at Osaka Pro Wrestling Warriors debuted as heels but they were face in Dragon Gate and Cima defeated Billyken Kid to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship. On July 29 Cima lost the title to Tigers Mask. On October 25, 2010, Cima, Gamma and Horiguchi lost the Open the Triangle Gate Championship to Naoki Tanisaki, Yasushi Kanda and Takuya Sugawara. On November 13, Gamma betrayed WARRIORS by revealing his partner as Naruki Doi for his upcoming Twin Gate championship match at Gate of Destiny, joining Doi's unnamed unit. On December 10 Ricochet joined the stable. On December 21, 2010 Brodie Lee joined the stable. Warriors would regain the triangle gate titles on December 26, 2010 when Cima, Kid and Ricochet defeated Yasushi Kanda and Takuya Sugawara and Naoki Tanizaki to regain the Open the Triangle Gate titles. On January 14, 2011, Cima and Warriors turned heel, revealing themselves as the masked men who had been interfering in matches, and attacking Masato Yoshino and the World–1 group, before joining forces with Naruki Doi's group. 'WARRIORS International' On September 25, 2010 Cima and Dragon Kid created the american version of the stable and it was called Warriors International. On September 25, Ricochet teamed with Cima to defeat Speed Muscle (Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi) in a tag team match. After the match Cima gave Ricochet a spot in his Warriors International stable. On October 29, 2010 Dragon Gate USA's first live pay-per-view, Bushido: Code of the Warrior Cima used his draft pick to name Brodie Lee the newest member of his Warriors International stable and also Genki Horiguchi joined the american version of the stable. Warriors International was disband when Cima created Blood Warriors. Members WARRIORS-5 } |- |Ryoma | – |- |Susumu Yokosuka | – |- |Genki Horiguchi | |- |Matt Jackson |April, 2009- May, 2009 |- |Nick Jackson |April, 2009- May, 2009 |} WARRIORS WARRIORS International Championships and accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Cima **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (4 times) - Cima, Gamma and Kagetora (1) and Cima, Gamma and Horiguchi (2) and Cima, Kid and Ricochet (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (2 times) - Gamma and Yokosuka (1), Cima and Gamma (1) **Provisional Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Cima and Gamma * Osaka Pro Wrestling **Osaka Pro Wrestling Championship (1 time) - Cima *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Young Bucks Gallery |-| Gallery= warriors-5logo.jpg|WARRIOR-5 Logo Warriors1.jpg|The original members of WARRIORS-5 Warriors2.jpg|WARRIORS adding Genki Horiguchi, Ryo Saito and Dragon Kid warriors ryoma.jpg|WARRIORS-5 adding RYOMA to the stable Warriors3.jpg|WARRIORS adding Brodie Lee and Ricochet |-| Members= WarriorsCima.jpg|CIMA WarriorsGamma.jpg|Gamma WarriorsKagetora.jpg|KAGETORA WarriorsYokosuka.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka WarriorsRyoma.jpg|Ryoma WarriorsHoriguchi.jpg|Genki Horiguchi WarriorsKid.jpg|Dragon Kid WarriorsSaiRyo.jpg|Ryo Saito WarriorsLee.jpg|Brodie Lee WarriorsRicochet.jpg|Ricochet |-| Champions= Cimabrave.jpg|CIMA as Open The Brave Gate Champion gammasuka.jpg|Gamma and Susumu Yokosuka as Open The Twin Gate Champions during thier WARRIORS-5 reign cimagammawarriorstwin.jpg|CIMA and Gamma as Open The Twin Gate Champions during thier WARRIORS-5 reign cimagammaprovisional.jpeg|CIMA and Gamma as the provisional Open The Twin Gate champions warriors-5triangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma and KAGETORA as Open The Triangle Gate Champions warriorstriangle.jpg|CIMA, Gamma and Genki Horiguchi as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Cimakidriochetwarriors.jpg|CIMA, Riochet and Dragon Kid as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Cima osaka pro champion.png|CIMA as Osaka Pro Wrestling Champion YBPWG.jpg|Young Bucks as PWG World Tag Team Champions References Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units Category:Dragon Gate USA Units